Vampire Royalty? Not possible
by Nicole's-the-name
Summary: It was a frosty December night when I found out the truth, all the truth. It was the night I learnt the difference between myth and truth, the night I found out about vampires, the night I found out who I really am. My name is Divina and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Royalty? Not Possible

Chapter 1 – Divina POV

It was a frosty December night when I found out the truth, all the truth. It was the night I learnt the difference between myth and truth, the night that led to my obsession which led me to find out the whole ugly truth I never wanted to know, the night I learnt about the truth of my existence and about 'them'. When I say 'them' I am referring to my real family, but you will learn more about them later.

Before I begin telling the gore-filled story I should start by telling you what's myth and what's true about vampires. So let's begin with the basics:

Vampires are dead – TRUE – they have no pulse, no breath, no heartbeat

Vampires are turned through bite – FALSE – to be turned into a vampire one must die with vampire blood in their system

Vampires can only be killed by a steak through the heart – TRUE

Vampires cannot have children – FALSE – the children they give birth to are humans

Vampires are ruled by vampire royalty – TRUE

Ok so now that we have cleared some things up let's started with what happened. I should start by mentioning that it was supposed to be the happiest day of my life – my sixteenth birthday. However, all the joy and happiness I initially felt soon faded away when my parents chose this day to tell me the lie they had been keeping from me my whole life – that I am adopted. Sadness doesn't begin to cover what I felt – I felt furious, heartbroken, betrayed, disappointed, confused and most dangerous of all curious, curious to find out who my biological parents are and why they didn't want me, was there something wrong with me? I didn't think so, I mean I was a straight A student who never got into any trouble and never hung around the wrong crowd – a parents dream.

I started imagining different reasons and scenarios of why they wouldn't want me, but not in a million years would I have ever imagined the real reason. It became an obsession – I HAD TO find my biological parent and I HAD to find out the reason why they gave me up at any cost, and it turned out to be a great cost indeed. I went through my adoption papers a billion times but I never found anything, my parents said it was a closed adoption and, anyway, they didn't want to know anything about them – but I desperately did. Days and weeks past but still, I found nothing. Until about a month later when I got lucky, or so I thought. The adoption agency that finalized my adoption only carried out 2 adoptions of children with birthday as me – mine and some guy named Jace who I though (emphasis on thought) wasn't important at the time. So I found the names of my biological parents. And so the hunt for the truth began …


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Royalty? Not possible! - Chapter 2

Divina POV

The first thing I did to find in my search for the group was do as much excruciatingly boring research about the adoption agency as possible. However my hours and hours of searching were rewarded with nada, it was as though this agency never even existed. I began giving up on ever finding the agency and so on ever finding the truth until I finally found something - an address. I was over the moon, jumping and cheering however it was already midnight and so I decided to go to bed and go to that address (an address that seemed to be at the middle of nowhere nonetheless). As I tried to close my eyes and finally rest after many sleepless nights searching for the truth I found that I couldn't sleep as the thought of finding the truth pounded in my head like a boulder. I just couldn't wait - I snuck outside the house on my tiptoes to avoid waking my adoptive parents and having to answer some questions I really didn't want to. I looked back at the house feeling a sense of excitement that I might finally find out the truth but at the same time, in my gut, I felt this strong overwhelming feeling that this was the last time I would ever see that house. The house were I was raised and where all my memories laid. A realization hit me that minute, I realized that although I was desperate to know the truth and find my biological parents, I still loved my adoptive parents with all my heart and always would. With one last look towards my past I jumped on my bike and sped through the night on my bike with the full moon shining on me and the wind blowing through my hair as though was what I was born to do.

The hope that had been building inside me, growing bigger and bigger every passing moment ever since I saw that address on that computer screen, it soon died as soon as I arrived at the address. In front of me was a huge abandoned warehouse from the last century which answered no questions and raised many many more. Every instinct in my body was yelling to run away from here as fast as possible as I sensed danger but the curiosity inside me won as the deep need to learn the truth burned inside me. So I took a step forward ... and that was when I realized that my world was about to turn upside down because as soon as I took a step forward the warehouse I once saw turned into a gothic castle from about 5 centuries ago and on the other side staring right at me (as much as I was staring at him) was a blond boy about my age ... and the thing that freaked me out the most, he looked so similar to me that I thought I thought I was hallucinating. As I stared wide open at the guy standing a few meters away from me the castle doors flew wide open and out walked a man and a woman with 6 teenage guys all older that her walking right behind them. The woman then looks directly at the boy my age and I and as I thought I couldn't get anymore shocked these words exit her mouth with a melodic voice: "Welcome back my lovelies. Look my beautiful children, my heirs have returned to me!"


	3. Chapter 3

Vampire Royalty? Not possible! - Chapter 3

3rd person POV

Divina couldn't keep the shock in! It was eating inside her brain making her feel as though she had to shout out load at the top of her lungs ... and so she did. But she was not alone as tinged with her voice was another voice, which was practically the male version of her, yelling the exact same thing at the exact same time as though they were reading each other's minds. "WHATTTTTT?" they yelled in unison demanding an answer for this sudden twist in events. The woman (who looked as though she jumped out of a gothic novel based on 6 centuries ago) beamed at tnem with a bright smile and gave them a reply they were not expecting: "Now now my dear twins. There is plenty of time to answer your questions. Forever to be exact. However it's time to rest now. Here here don't resist it, we'll talk when you wake up". The same thoughts were rushing through both Divina's and the look-a-like boys head at that moment: "Twins! No I'm an only child what is she saying. And I'm not sleeping I want answers" but at the same time they felt a weight pulling down on them, as though it was a spell pulling them into a deep sleep they couldn't fight even if there wasn't a thousand thoughts rushing through their heads.

Divina awoke in a black gothic bed which was completely foreign to her in a foreign black gothic room to match. Her first instinct was to flee, but her surrounding epwere unfamiliar to her so she couldn't. Instead she whipped her feet out of the bed, stood up and walked out of the room. There she was greeted by a long corridor full of many many doors. As she took a couple of steps to her left she was greeted by a familiar face. Her memory was still a little hazy so it took her a couple of minutes to place where she'd seen him before. But then it hit her ... that was the guy from outside. "IT'S YOU! WHO ARE YOU?", they both yelled at the exact same time. Divina was completely speechless and couldn't find any words to say and so the look-a-like guy decided to speak first. "I guess I should go first", he said, "I'm Jace, I recently found out I was adopted and it became an obsession of mine to find out who my real parents where. I couldn't find any clues about the adoption except this address where you where. Now it's your turn, who are you and what do you know?". Divina was completely stunned, they had the exact same story. "How is that possible? The exact same thing happened to me" she somehow managed to blurt out. They suddenly turned at the exact same time to see the man and woman from outside. However this time it was the man who spoke and told them: "Well that's obvious seeing as you are twins. But that's not the point my children. The point is that your safe and have finally returned to us. It's your time to turn and take your rightful place on the throne!" And that was how for the gazillionth time that day they were both stunned to silence and at the same time added a million other questions to the unanswered questions list and removed none from the answered list.


	4. Chapter 4

Vampire Royalty? Not possible! - Chapter 4

3rd person POV

For what seemed as the hundredth time today alone, Divina and Jace were completely in sync in their response and again yelled together: "WHATTTT?" The man was quick in his response: "Don't be so loud" he firstly said whilst visibly wincing, "Let's start with the basics so that we preserve your sanity. Well firstly I'm Richard and this is Morgana", he said whilst pointing at the gothic woman standing beside him, "and we are your parents. We sent you away to protect you since many people wanted to kill you and would have succeeded too if we hadn't sent you away to a location they wouldn't know. The reason for them wanting to kill you is because you are royalty as well as the heirs to the throne" Their brains were spiraling unable to grasp onto any of the information as to them it seemed completely impossible. "That's not possible", Divina started and Jace continued: "This is an independent country. There is no Royalty." Morgana now smiled, seeing that this was her perfect opportunity to tell them about the rest of their existence and to continue turning their world upside down and so she said "Oh my dears, not human Royalty. You are vampire Royalty. I mean right now you are obviously human, all children of vampires are born that way, but you will soon turn and then you can take your rightful place on the throne."

As she finished speaking, Divina and Jace turned to look at each other and with one glance a whole train of thought seemed to pass between the two: "These people are crazy, vampires are not real and we are certainly not heirs to some make believe Vampire throne. We need to get the hell out of here". And so with one look towards the large doors down the long hall the twins ran off as fast as they could out of this house, that right now to them seemed as a prison. But alas they didn't even arrive half way through the hall before two people appeared ahead blocking their way. It was Richard and Morgana who had somehow appeared before them with some form of inhuman speed. But with one look the could see that something was wrong with their faces: their eyes were solid black and a pair of two fangs could be seen in their mouth. This couldn't be true, they thought, vampires are myths they can't be real. But something at the back of their heads was telling them that this was their new reality and that all they said was true. Richard looked at both of them and said: "Look I understand that this seems impossible to you. That is seems as though your whole world was turned upside down but this is your new house and this is where you now belong so why don't you take your time and settle in, explore the place. We will talk tomorrow". Or so that was the plan for no one could foretell what would happen to the twins in less than the span of a day.


	5. Chapter 5

Vampire Royalty? Not possible! Chapter 5

3rd Person POV

Divina and Jace wondered into a huge garden, but they had too much on their minds and so didn't stop to marvel and the huge trees and black roses as they normally would have. A million different thoughts were racing through their head but the most dominant one was: 'How are we going to escape this place?' They wanted to discuss escape tactics with each other but were to afraid to say the words out loud for fear of who would be listening using their vampiric superhearing. They needed a way to communicate with each other without using words and, the answer to their prayers came, they suddenly heard each other's voices in their heads. First came Jace's deep voice into Divina's head: "I need to get out of this place, they're all insane", Divina heard. She quickly thought "I must be going insane too then, I can hear your voice inside my head." Yet she soon realized she was not going insane as a look of pure terror and shock pass on Jace's face. "How is this possible? Oh my god I know why we can communicate with each other through thoughts! Thy said we are twins, we must have twin telepathy." Divina could barely believe this, she never believed in twin telepathy. But using that logic she never believed in vampires either and they were very evidently real. Anyway she couldn't waste much time pondering on this, every second counted. They quickly hatched a plan between them, they would escape that night when no one was looking. They'd run as fast and as far as their legs would take them and they wouldn't look back. It seemed to them as though that day was endless, that the sun would never leave. However, eventually it did for, as they say, what goes up must come down.

That night they could almost taste freedom as they raced along the long narrow corridor. No one seemed to realize what was happening as no one came to stop them, although they expected someone to show up and put their escape to an end any second now. This did not come to be however as they managed to get out through the overly large, gothic style metal doors with no one stopping them. They thought they were finally free and safe, that they could continue to live normal lives. Boy oh boy were they wrong! Their feet had just touched the bottom step when they felt it, the immense pain coming from their chests . They could practically feel the life drain out of them as they looked down to see a huge sword jutting out of their chest. Jace used his final once of strength to pull out the monstrosity from his chest and then hit the ground with a thump however Divina didn't have time to even do that as she hit the ground. Before they lost total consciousness however they could hear 2 new male voices yell at each other in panic. One guy went to each of them and pressed a hand to their mouth. Their mouth filled with a crimson liquid which tasted just like iron. It was BLOOD, they soon realized. The last things they heard before the world as they knew it was destroyed forever: "The blood is not healing them! The swords must have poison with them! We can't save them"

And then the world went forever black and a world of darkness emerged!


	6. Chapter 6

Vampire Royalty? Not Possible! Chapter 6

3rd person POV

Divina awoke in an unknown bed in an unknown room the following morning. The first unusual thing that initially dawned on her was that for some reason everything she saw seemed darker and strangely clearer for the first time. The room was painted entirely black, and the only color to be seen was a crimson red. 'Where am I? Why am I here? What happened?' She thought. She tried to recall the events of the preceding day but the last thing she could remember was racing through the halls towards their freedom. 'What happened? Did they catch us? Was it a fail?' She thought. A voice in her head, the voice of her twin brother Jace, replied that he too remember nothing of the night before or of their escape. She looked around the room looking for clues of what may have happened and why she has no recollection of the night before. Realizing there were no answers in the room she decided to go outside the room and investigate and a voice at the back of her head told her Jace would do the same.

As they walked out of the room they were greeted by the very corridor they were running through the night before. There they were greeted by Richard and Morgana, each with a worried and terrified look on their faces. Divina wanted to ask what happened but it was as though the words were stuck in her throat. Luckily, Jace however spoke up and said: "What happened and why can't we remember anything?" It was Richard who, after some time, broke the silence and spoke up: "You don't remember anything that happened after you Ran outside?"

And then the memories can flooding back. She remembered everything, the sword plunging through her heart and the irony taste of the blood of that unknown stranger in her mouth. "How aren't we dead?" exclaimed Jace full of shock. Now it was Morgana's turn to reply and the words which came out of her mouth shocked the twins to their core. Morgana said "Oh I'm sorry to tell you this darlings but you are." That was when the twins finally realized what had happened. They were turned into vampires too!

Their head were spinning! How could they do this to them? Who did this to them - who were those people outside? And lastly why? Why would someone try to kill them and why would these people who claim to be their family turn them into bloodsucking monsters? Jace was the first one to gain enough courage to speak: "Why would you turn us into bloodsucking vampires, into monsters?" It was now Richard's turn to reply: "Well firstly, we obviously weren't going to let our heirs die and secondly, you aren't monsters. At least not yet, your still in transition. You need to drink fresh human blood to become a vampire or else within 24 hours you die."


End file.
